Tu pasado te persigue
by Catlyn Imagines
Summary: que pasaría si Alec Vulturi estuviera enamorado de alguien de su pasado pero que cree muerta y si ella estuviera viva y lo esperara hace 200 años convertida en vampira
1. Chapter 1

Aquellos ojos me devolvían la mirada, tan penetrantes como un lector de mentes, leía mi pensamiento, adivinaba mis movimientos, sabia cada paso, cada minúsculo cambio de opinión, me seguía por aquel sendero, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, lo único que podía oír era mi agitada respiración, pero entonces aquel depredador me encontró, y todo se volvió oscuro después de una mordida, mi cuerpo quemaba como mil infiernos, una constante agonía, solo pensaba no me extrañes...Alec

Desperté agitada ante aquel sueño, o podría ser otra premonición, pero era imposible que lo fuera, muy rara vez las tenia, los únicos que sabían de esto eran mi mejor amiga y mi prometido, porque si lo digiera a algún pueblerino o incluso a mis padres me tacharían de bruja y me quemarían en la hoguera, como han hecho con otras personas algunas inocentes y con solo el delito de no haber obedecido a mi padre, el alcalde, aquella persona que nunca estaba en mi hogar pero aun así se creía con el derecho de hacer de mi vida algo provechoso para él, lo único que le agradezco es mi compromiso con Alec, ya que ambos al conocernos mejor, nos enamoramos y su hermana Jane es mi mejor amiga, ambos de la alta sociedad al igual que yo, hoy ellos vendrían a mi casa para estudiar juntos con el maestro privado que contrataron nuestros padres y quien también era nuestro peor enemigo, quien se creía con el poder de pegarnos si nos equivocábamos o maltratarnos, pero nuestros padres no lo sabían.

En ese mismo instante el timbre de la mansión sonó y la mucama fue a atender, yo baje rápidamente seguro eran Jane y Alec. Pero en el camino me encontré con la Sra. Gold, el ama de llaves

Sra. Gold: señorita Smith, los jóvenes White, la esperan en la sala.

Lilian: Muchas gracias, Sra. Gold

Baje a la sala donde sentados en un sillón, se encontraban mis mejores amigos y los únicos que tenia:

Jane: te estábamos esperando, Lily, ahora solo falta entrar a nuestro sufrimiento personal, vamos

Alec: te vez linda como siempre, sabes me preguntaba si después de clases ¿querrías ir a dar un paseo con migo?

Jane: Alec, ¡que cursi!, róbale un beso y ya

Alec-Lilly: ¡Jane!

Jane: ash, pero si es lo que ambos quieren a que no

Y ambos enrojecimos a más no poder, Jane siempre se burlaba de nuestra relación decía que sin besos no hay pareja, aunque la pequeña Jane y Alec fueran hermanos gemelos de tan solo 14 años ambos eran tan diferentes, Jane con su cabello rubio y ojos de un brillante azul marino, siempre extrovertida y no creyente del amor verdadero, pero una gran amiga y Alec su cabello tan castaño como el chocolate, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, era tan amable y cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Jane: saben deberíamos irnos antes que el señor-no-me-gustan-los-niños-impuntuales nos regañe por llegar tarde

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia una habitación de la casa, que tenia 3 escritorios con unas sillas muy cómodas, un pizarrón, tiza, y todo lo que se necesita en una sala y ahí se encontraba el Sr. Wilson, nuestro profesor, o mejor dicho el peor enemigo que podrías tener:

Sr. Wilson: llegan tarde, ¿quieren que los castigue?- pregunto en tono despectivo, nadie respondió- bueno hoy haremos algo nuevo, una prueba sorpresa, será tomada de a uno- dijo mirándonos detenidamente- señorita Jane White, usted será la primera- y llevo a Jane a otra habitación, estábamos esperando cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos:

Sr Wilson: así que no sabes la respuesta, eres tonta?, creía que eran unos niños inteligentes, pero me equivoque, pero obtendrás tu castigo, 10 latigazos-y solo se escuchaban los estruendosos gritos de Jane, ni Alec ni yo soportamos más corrimos en auxilio de Jane, pero de pronto algo cambio los gritos ya no eran de Jane si no que dé el profesor, corrimos más rápido por si algo había ocurrido, mi sorpresa fue tal, al ver a Jane mirando fijamente al Sr. Wilson quien se retorcía en el suelo como si alguien lo estuviera apuñalando, pero nadie hacia nada, más que Jane con esa mirada que daba miedo, luego fue como si el Señor Wilson hubiera perdido el conocimiento, entonces esta vez Alec era el que estaba con la misma mirada que daba miedo, y la vi por la ventana la Sr. Gold, nos veía con una cara de claro pánico.

Y supe lo que debía hacer, corrí tras ella, puesto que sabía que iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había visto. Cuando estábamos cerca de la ciudad ella grito:

Sra. Gold: Auxilio, auxilio, brujos, son brujos

Lily: no señora Gold no son brujos por favor cállese, no grite

Sra. Gold: Auxilio

Toda la gente comenzó a salir de sus casas alarmadas

Pueblerino: que pasa Miriam?, quienes son los brujos?

Gold: los niños White son brujos vi como torturaban al profesor Wilson con sus poderes diabólicos

Lily: eso es mentira, además era el señor Wilson el que nos pegaba

Pueblerina: ella debe ser una cómplice, amárenla y denle somníferos

Me ataron de manos y me dieron unas pastillas las cuales me obligaron a tragar, después de eso solo vi todo borroso y caí desmayada.

En la mansión Smith

Alec: Jane, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde está Lily?

Jane: no se pero mira como hicimos esto-dijo señalando al profesor- está muerto, y no sé lo que hicimos, aunque se lo merecía, nos llevaran a la hoguera no quiero morir

Alec: tranquila hermana, todo estará bien- de pronto unos gritos se escucharon en las afueras, vi por la ventana y me di cuenta que era una turba furiosa, nos habían descubierto, y guiándolos se encontraba la ama de llaves de Lily, la señora Gold y en ese instante comenzaron a llegar todos a donde nos encontrábamos

Gold: hay que quemarlos son brujos- dijo señalándonos

Pueblerinos: ríndanse, ya nos deshicimos de su cómplice, la pobre estaba tan asustada, pero a ustedes les ira peor- y sin más nos vendaron los ojos y nos hicieron caminar, solo pensaba en Lily, se encontraba bien, seria ella la que nombraban como nuestra cómplice?, de pronto nos quitaron las vendar y lo vi estaba amarrado en un palo y debajo comenzó a arder un fuego, todos nos miraban con expectación, de pronto el grito efusivo por sus nuevas víctimas de los pueblerinos cambio a uno de terror cuando figuras encapuchadas de negro, aparecieron, comenzaron a atracar a todos hasta que no quedo nadie, der repente sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo, me gire uno de los encapuchados, me mordió y lo último que vi fue la imagen de mi hermana siendo también mordida por el encapuchado, antes de sentir que me quemaba, mil infiernos, mi corazón latía con más fuerza hasta que dejo de latir…

Con Lily

Había logrado escapar de aquellos pueblerinos dementes, trate de llegar a mi casa como pude, pero al llegar estaba vacía, se los habían llevado, llore a mares, hasta que sentí una presencia:

¿?: ¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?

Lily: ¿quién eres?

¿?: Soy Marcos Di Angello- me di vuelta y frente a mí, un chico de mi edad, pero que era la perfección en vida, era tan blanco como las nubes y tenía los ojos de un llamativo color dorado- ¿pero dime porque lloras?

Lilly: porque perdí a mis amigos y no sé donde están, por que odio mi vida, sin ellos no puedo seguir, eran mis únicos amigos- aquellos ojos reflejaban tanta confianza que le conté lo que me sucedía

Marcos: y si yo te ofreciera un cambio de vida, algo nuevo

Lilly: aceptaría, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho

Pero apenas dije que aceptaría, se comenzó a acercar a mí y mordió mi cuello, aquello era como mi premonición, solo que el lector de mentes no estaba, quemaba como mil infiernos, era una constante agonía, mi corazón latía con mayor intensidad, hasta que de repente comenzó a ser cada vez más lento y finalmente se detuvo, y pude abrir mis ojos, pero ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar, estaba en una habitación diferente y extraña, me preguntaba, ¿dónde estoy?

Hola Lectores

Bueno soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction, por favor dejen comentarios si les gusto o no….

Besos y abrazos

Catlyn Imagina


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto, era como si pudiera sentir y percibir, todo, mil veces mejor que antes, podía ver claramente como pequeñas motitas de polvo flotaban en el ambiente, cosa que no me habría fijado si hubiera sido humana, pero mi ensoñación no duro mucho por que sentí que alguien me observaba y sin pensarlo me puse en una extraña posición de ataque, pero cuando gire solo vi a Marcos y una chica que debería tener mi edad, ambos tenían la misma mirada, pero era lo único que tenían igual, puesto que la chica era castaña y de rasgos muy finos en su cara, todo lo contrario a Marcos quien era pelirrojo y sus facciones eran duras como si las hubiesen pulido en piedra, pero ambos eran perfectos, entonces la chica hablo, su voz era melodiosa y suave:

Chica: hola Lillian, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emily, Emily Di Angello, soy la pareja de Marcos

Lily: mucho gusto, pero solo dime Lily, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿qué hago aquí?- mi voz me resulto extraña, como si estuviera cantando, pero no hice ningún comentario

Marcos: Lily cuando hable contigo te ofrecí una nueva vida, puesto que tu no querías seguir viviendo sin tus amigos, bueno esto es un tema importante, no sé cómo decirlo, Lily nosotros…nosotros somos, vampiros

Lily: jajajaja ja ya enserio, dime la verdad- dije riéndome de aquello que había dicho pero cuando vi que ellos dos estaban serios, me preocupe o en realidad me asuste, estaba entre vampiros y que pasaba si querían tomar mi sangre. Entonces lo recordé, Marcos me había mordido luego todo se volvió negro, automáticamente lleve mi mano hacia mi corazón, ya no latía, entonces yo igual me había vuelto un vampiro- ¡no, no puede ser creí que te referías a otra cosa!- le gritaba, puesto que mi desesperación era enorme

Marcos: bueno tú querías un cambio, lo siento, pensé que te gustaría

Lily: tengo que volver con mi familia, deben estar preocupados- pero ahí caí en cuenta de los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre, si iba a mi casa los mataría a todos- o en realidad no puedo volver pero al menos quiero ir a verlos como una despedida

Marcos: no creo que puedas ver a tu familia, puesto que unos vampiros intentaron salvar a tus amigos, pero al salvarlos mataron a todos lo que habitaban ese pueblo en venganza por haber intentado quemarlos

Lily: ¿qué?, significa que los convirtieron en vampiros- dije pensando que por lo menos algo bueno sacaría de esto, los esperaría, pero tenía tantas dudas de esta nueva vida y una extraña picazón en la garganta- me quema la garganta- dije llevándome las manos hacia ella

Emily: es normal es la sed de sangre

Lily: me niego a tomar sangre humana, yo lo fui alguna vez, no pueden obligarme

Emily: tranquila Lily nosotros no tomamos sangre humana, tomamos sangre de animal, de ahí nuestros ojos dorados-dijo señalando sus ojos- si bien no nos hace tan fuertes como la humana, nos hace convertirnos en seres más civilizados y capaces de subsistir entre humanos

Lily: eso es un gran alivio ¿pero no nos quemamos con el sol?- dije pensando en que tendríamos que cazar de noche, pero ante mi pregunta ambos se echaron a reír

Emily: sabes lo único que debes saber de los vampiros, es que somos más fuertes, tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados, si nos reflejamos en los espejos y fotografías- dijo en tono burlón- al sol solo brillamos como si tuviéramos miles de diamantes en el cuerpo, tenemos una increíble rapidez y los neófitos son más fuertes que los vampiros con más años, eso es lo que eres una neófita y es normal que no puedas controlarte, o pero que tonta, no te había mostrado tus cambios, pero ahora mismo remedio eso- y tan rápido como desapareció, volvió pero con un espejo en las manos- acércate Lily te mostrare tu nueva vida- al acercarme al espejo, me di cuenta que mi rostro era diferente, mi pelo relucía, la tez de mi piel era más pálida que antes parecía un fantasma pero tenía ese toque de perfección igual que tenían Emily y Marcos, mis rasgos eran más suaves y más perfectos, de pronto me detuve en mis ojos, mi primera reacción fue terror, eran tan rojos como la sangre, me daba un poco de terror aquellos ojos que aunque sabía que eran míos, parecían los de un desconocido al igual que mi voz, me costaría mucho adaptarme a esta nueva vida- y ¿Qué opinas?

Lily: mis ojos-dije señalándolos- son diferentes-dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Marcos: muy pronto los tendrás dorados, si quieres quedarte con nosotros claro está, puesto que es tu decisión, también está la opción de que quieras dejarnos y quieras sangre humana

Lily: me quedare con ustedes si no les molesta, no quiero ser un- no encontraba la palabra exacta para describirlo- un monstruo

Emily: en ese caso bienvenida a casa hermanita

Marcos: ahora te enseñaremos a cazar, Lillian Di Angelo-dijo sonriendo-ahora nuestra dieta consiste en la sangre de animales, la cual aprendí de un viejo amigo Carlisle Cullen-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia- era como un hermano, mi mejor amigo, pero se fue con los Vulturis, aunque eso es otra historia, ahora a lo íbamos- dijo señalándome la puerta, yo solo seguí a mi nueva Familia, desde hoy seré Lily Di Angelo

En Volterra con los Vulturis

(Después de despertar y descubrir que eran vampiros)

Jane y Alec se encontraban en el despacho de Aro quien, después de haberles leído los pensamientos con solo tocarle las manos, le explicaba porque habían sido convertidos y sobre sus dones:

Aro: Eleazar les enseñara a dominar su don- sin más que decir llamo a Eleazar y le dio indicaciones- esta todo entendido

Alec, Jane y Eleazar: Si amo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado antes

Pero es que mi mente estaba cerrada

Muchas gracias por los comentarios

loreandcayovolturi: jajajaja si a mi igual me encanta Alec y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por darme la bienvenida! :D

IsSweetLesly: yo igual siempre busco novelas de Alec *-*…mi favorito de la guardia Vulturi y como mencioné anteriormente adoro y me encanta Alec…jejeje

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes 2 por ser mis primeros comentarios

Besos y Abrazos

Catlyn


	3. Chapter 3

200 años más tarde

Tenía que correr más rápido, tenía que llegar ante los Vulturis, porque aquello debía ser un error, nunca en mi vida he visto a un niño inmortal.

Los niños inmortales estaban prohibidos y yo sabía que mi familia nunca haría algo así, Emily porque le tenía miedo a los Vulturis y Marcos porque nunca desobedecería las reglas. Solo faltaban menos de 10 segundo puesto que de Roma a Volterra no era mucha distancia con la velocidad vampírica, desde hace 200 años, hace 200 años que son mi familia, desde 200 años atrás soy vampiro vegetariana y 200 años que fui convertida a esta nueva vida, no recuerdo mucho el porqué, ni de mi vida pasada, solo recuerdo dos nombres Alec y Jane, pero quienes eran no podía recordar con claridad que pasó con ellos, quedaba poco había logrado entrar en el castillo ahora solo faltaba llegar a la sala de audiencia, según me dijeron era la que estaba al lado de la de oro, _la puerta, la puerta-_pensaba desesperadamente_-vamos Lily eres vampiro, solo sigue el olor a vampiro-_me concentré en encontrar el efluido de Emily_- tada lo conseguí_- seguí el efluido y ahí estaba la puerta sentí una voz hablar seguro era la de Aro el líder de aquella realeza vampírica:

Aro: Ustedes quebrantaron las reglas, tendrán que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque por lo que vi en sus pensamientos, aquí falta alguien, Félix y Demetri ¿podrían decirme la razón?

¿?: Lo siento amo, pero no había nadie con ellos

Aro: mm entonces necesito que la busquen, ella quizás es parte de esto

En ese momento decidí actuar, entrar lo primero que vi era como mi familia estaba atrapada por dos tipos uno rubio y otro castaño esos debían ser Demetri y Félix, y el que estaba al medio debía ser Aro, el otro moreno era Marcos y Cayo el de pelo blanco como la nieve, claro a todos los había visto en mis visiones, entonces al entrar dije:

Lily: no necesitan buscarme aquí estoy, yo vengo a exigir una explicación ¿de lo que está pasando?

Cayo: niña insolente, como te atreves a interrumpir así y mas encima mentirnos- enserio era tan amargado como en mis visiones yo creí que exageraba, pero no podía mencionar eso según Marcos si hablaba sobre mi don intentarían persuadirme para entrar en su estúpida guardia, tuve que mantener mi boca cerrada mientras me decía aquello porque cualquier error y podía ser tachada culpable y sentenciada a muerte.

Aro: veo que la última sospechosa a llegado, aparenta no saber nada pero yo sabré juzgar si es verdad, señorita Di Angello, me concedería el honor- con un poco de recelo estire el brazo y el la tomo rápidamente, después cerró los ojos y no los abrió en aproximadamente 1 o 2 minutos, cuando los abrió vi en sus ojos curiosidad y como si el supiera algo que yo no sé- maravilloso don- _ouch_-me abofetee mentalmente vio todos mis recuerdos, y ahora sabe de mi don-_magnifico_-aunque veo que no recuerdas mucho de tu pasado, solo dos nombres , quiero escucharlos en voz alta- aquello me dejo perpleja- cual era tu nombre de humana- aquello hizo que me asombrara y olvidara el motivo porque estaba ahí, pero respondí la pregunta puesto que era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba

Lily: solo recuerdo que mi nombre era Lillian, era Lillian

Aro: pero ¿cuál era su apellido?- trate de hacer memoria, era Smi, Shit, trate de concentrarme en una visión que de pronto eran del pasado y otras del futuro y llego a mí la visión, una señora muy anciana decía

_Visión_

_¿?: Señorita Smith, los jóvenes White, la esperan en la sala_

_Lily: muchas gracias señora Gold_

_Fin visión_

Todos me miraban expectante puesto que no siempre se ve a un vampiro teniendo una visión, los únicos que no me veían extrañados eran Em y Marcos

Aro: ¿y cuál era, señorita?

Lily: Lillian Smith- dije ahora muy segura de mi misma

Aro: y los nombres de las dos personas

Lily: emm Jane y Alec White- ahora recordaba los apellidos, no sabía porque pero varios vampiros jadearon ante la mención de los nombres, tampoco sabía para que el líder de los vampiros preguntaba eso, mientras yo estaba preocupada de mi familia

Aro: ya veo, pero después hablaremos del tema, esta joven es inocente, pero no sus amigos, tendrán que pagar el precio

Lily: ¡No por favor!, ¡Emily, Marcos díganme que no es verdad! ¡Díganlo!

Emily: lo lamento Lils, pero es verdad- esas palabras me dejaron choqueada si es que un vampiro se pudiera desmayar yo lo estaría hace mucho rato

Lily: ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron? , ustedes sabían las consecuencias

Marcos: nuestro autocontrol fallo su sangre era tan deliciosa pero era tan hermoso que no pudimos beberla toda y lo convertimos

Lily: ¡¿qué?

Emily: lo siento, pero ahora no podemos matarlo, el único remordimiento que nos queda es el dejarte sola, lo lamentamos

Marcos: ahora por favor no mires- dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes, en ese momento sabia que ya nada podía hacer, puesto que ahora el tipo Afton creo que era, me sujetaba los brazos y no me dejaba avanzar cerré los ojos y lo último que oí de mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos, mis padres adoptivos, fueron sus gritos de dolor y nada más solo silencio, y mi sollozo lo rompió, el tipo me soltó, abrí los ojos, estaba de rodillas en el piso, sollozando, había perdido a mi familia, ¿Qué haría ahora?, la respuesta llego a mi mente en un santiamén, en realidad no había quedado sola, me había olvidado por completo de Jaime, era el gracioso de la familia, lo habíamos conocido 10 años después de mi transformación y se había unido a nostros seguiría con el nuestro clan, además era mi hermano y lo quería mucho, ambos perdimos hoy, me levante del piso, lista para marcharme ya nada tenía que hacer aquí, pero creo que alguien no pensaba lo mismo, cuando ya salía por la puerta, alguien sujeto mi brazo, me di media vuelta, no quería que nadie me molestara en ese momento, pero lo que oí hizo que me sorprendiera muchísimo, reconocería donde fuera, no importa el cambio de tono en su voz, era él quien me sujetaba y me había dicho

¿?: Por favor no te vayas, no otra vez

Lily: ¿Alec?- lo recordé, su hermana y él, compromiso, mejores amigas, , pastillas para dormir, escape, hoguera, gritos, sus miradas, mi conversión, lo recordé todo con solo oír su voz, pero estaba confundida, que había pasado cuando yo me transformaba en vampira, ¿acaso los Vulturis los habían salvado?

…..

¡Hola!

No pensé actualizar tan rápido pero este capítulo vino a mi mente como un haz de luz

Me encantan sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa:

Loreandcayovolturi: de nada, tú te ganaste la dedicación del capítulo, jajajaja deberíamos hacer un club de las fans de Alec que buscan historias en español, bueno he aquí traigo actualización del fic :D y ¡gracias por ser fiel a mi historia!

Paanchy: qué bueno que mi historia te parezca interesante, muchas gracias por comentar

Gracias por sus comentarios

Cuídense

Besos y Abrazos

Catlyn


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté de aquel transe, estaba en mi habitación, cuando llego aquella visión que además de mostrarme lo que me deparaba el futuro, hizo que los recuerdos volvieran a mi mente, tenía que evitar esto, debía hablarlo con mi familia.

Baje al living, donde como siempre Jaime jugaba nintendo wii con Marcos, quien en vez de un hermano era como un padre para nosotros, pero había veces que se comportaba como un niño pequeño, Jaime era demasiado travieso, le encantaba hacer todo tipo de bromas, lo que más llamaba la atención en el era su pelo ondulado y del mismo color de sus ojos, o mejor dicho nuestros ojos. Hoy iría a comprar ropa junto a Emily, _también creo que debería pasar por la juguetería, no creo que a Jaime le dure mucho su nuevo nintendo-_me reí en mi fuero interno, siempre que perdía los rompía era una extraña manía suya, suerte que Marcos tenía una cuenta con suficiente dinero, una gran fortuna acumulada todos estos años. De pronto me acorde a lo que había bajado, entonces dije:

Lily: Reunión familiar- grite- es muy importante- en dos segundo todos ya estaban mirándome expectantes, sentados en los sillones de color rojo que había elegido Emily con su exquisito gusto

Emily: que pasa Lills, ¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto preocupada

Lily: yo…oo…buuu...ee...nnoo…- tartamudeaba no sabía cómo se tomarían aquella noticia y me ponía nerviosa el hecho de cómo reaccionaran

Jaime: Woo una vampiro tartamudo, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Bella Cullen- dijo burlándose de mí, a lo que solo le saque la lengua-_mini pixi, amiga de la duende Cullen_-dijo susurrando pero claro que lo había escuchado

Lily: ooh Jaime, quieres que le diga a mamá que hiciste con su jarrón favorito- Emily era como una madre para nosotros, nosotros la tratábamos como mamá y a Marcos como papá, aunque no fueran, en apariencia, mucho más grande que nosotros- pobre Jaime ya verás como te castigaran- se me había olvidado que estábamos en reunión familiar y que nuestros_ padres_ estaban en ese mismo lugar y estaban escuchando nuestra conversación

Mamá (Emily): ¡No!, mi jarrón de la antigua roma, Jaime Esteban Di Angello, pobre de ti que rompas tu nintendo, por que no habrá otro para ti hasta el año entrante-woo si que estaba enojada

Jaime: si mamá- dijo agachando la cabeza

Papá (Marcos): bueno, Lills, de que querías hablarnos- claro muchas veces era tan distraída, se suponía que debía contar sobre mi visión. Entonces cambie mi expresión a una seria, para que notaran que lo que diría sería muy importante y como esperaba, todos me miraban aun más expectantes que antes pero esta vez con expresiones menos relajadas y más preocupadas:

Lily: familia, yo tuve una visión en la que corría en busca de ustedes- dije señalando a mis padres- papá y mamá, iba hacia el castillo Vulturi- todos se estremecieron ante la mención de aquel apellido- y bueno recordé mi pasado- dije sonriendo nostálgica, para luego volver a cambiar mi expresión pero esta vez a una de tristeza-pero la razón de que estaba ahí era por que según ellos ustedes habían creado un niño inmortal- hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que planee no contar lo de Alec y Jane, de pronto Marcos hablo, rompiendo el silencio:

Marcos: un niño inmortal- dijo en un susurro- chicos debemos hablar sobre un tema- dijo medio nervioso, lo cual me asusto- bueno Emily y yo, íbamos hacia el parque, caminando cuando un pequeño niño huérfano que viva en la calle se nos acerco, su sangre olía tan deliciosa, tanto como Edward Cullen describió la sangre de su esposa, cuando nos conto la historia, nos acercamos, vencidos ante nuestros instintos, invitamos al niño a comer unos dulces, el acepto, puesto que era solo un niño, cuando lo llevamos a un callejón y lo mordimos, no queríamos matarlo y lo transformamos, no sé qué paso, pero ya no lo puedo matar, se ha ganado nuestro corazón- aquello nos dejo, a Jaime y a mí, estáticos, de pronto estalle en gritos:

Lily: ¡que no lo entienden los Vulturis vendrán a buscarnos y nos mataran!, ¿¡donde está el niño!

Jaime: ¡si donde está el niño!- dijo gritando conmigo furioso- no soy partidario de matar, odio eso, pero ¡¿no saben que eso nos puede perjudicar a todos y poner en peligro a los seres humanos?

Marcos: lo siento mucho chicos- ambos estaban sollozando- pero aunque queramos no podemos matarlo, pero si quieren saber donde esta, se encuentra en la pieza improvisada que le hicimos en el ático- con mi hermano quisimos subir en ese mismo instante pero Emily nos detuvo tenía una mirada entre odio y angustia

Emily: váyanse- dijo cortante, tan fría, ¿qué había pasado con nuestra dulce madre?- si lo que quieren es matar a esa pobre criatura, váyanse- dijo hecha una furia, mire a Marcos, en busca de ayuda, pero él tenía la mirada perdida, luego volví la mirada hacia Jaime, quien tenía un mirar triste y dijo:

Jaime: nos iremos, pero si llegan los Vulturis, no volveremos, olvídense que alguna vez tuvieron un hijo y una hija llamados Lillian y Jaime, hasta pronto- dijo saliendo por la puerta, yo solo lo seguía, de pronto alguien tomo mi brazo era Marcos

Marcos: aquí tienen su ropa y una tarjeta- dijo entregándome 4 maletas y dos tarjetas de crédito- esas eran las tarjetas que les íbamos a dar de regalo de cumpleaños, no queremos que les falte nada- dijo triste- lo lamento, pero no queremos que ustedes salgan lastimado y si para salvarlos necesitamos tratarlos con indiferencia, lo haremos, a, dos cosas más- dijo antes de que me volviera hacia la puerta-cuídense ambos y nunca olvides que si fuimos familia-me dijo abrazándome, yo solo sollozaba

Lily: nunca lo olvidare, adiós- cuando salí Jaime ya me esperaba afuera con su auto, le señale las maletas y el las tomo, las guardo en el auto, entro en el auto y me hizo una seña para que me sentara.

En el viaje iba muy distraída, pero sabía a donde iríamos, a Roma, a la casa que había comprado cuando se me ocurrió trabajar de psicóloga, en mi bolso llevaba lo necesario, mi celular, las dos tarjetas y un poco de dinero, los únicos recuerdos a demás de mi memoria de mi vida con la familia Di Angello…

Hola a todos

¡Lamento mucho muchísimo el retraso!

Y gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz

Snif snif este capítulo me puso muy triste, ya no existe el clan Di Angello, que pena odio cuando los días empiezan bien y terminan horribles, pero asi es la vida…

Capítulo dedicado a wi XD gracias por comentar

Besos y abrazos

Catlyn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: lamentablemente, hoy me fije en mi cedula de identidad y ¡sorpresa!, mi nombre no era Stephanie Meyer, ni vivía en estados unidos….

Después de llegar a minuevohogar, lo primero que hice fue, además de desempacar, hablar con mi hermano, puesto que sabía que al igual que yo, se encontraba muy mal:

Lily: Jaime- llame suavemente a la puerta de su habitación, ya que se habia encerrado en ella después de haber llegado- por favor abre- pensé que necesitaría implorar que me dejara pasar, pero basto con ese por favor, para que él me dejara entrar, al verlo busque esa chispa burlona en sus ojos pero no la encontré en cambio, vi soledad, desamparo, soledad, lo mismo que en ese momento debían de reflejar mis ojos

Jaime: creo que debemos desempacar y este salir a conocer, no crees- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad

Lily: yo también los extraño- respondí a una pregunta no formulada pero tan necesaria de dar respuesta, lo abrace y consolé, hasta que le pregunte si podía salir a pasear y él acepto.

En Volterra

Pov. Alec

Mi maestro nos habia enviado a una nueva misión, otros inútiles que solo sirven para revelar nuestro secreto a los humanos. Ojala los extermináramos todos.

En ese instante nos dirigíamos hacia la ciudad de Viareggio, en mi opinión aquellos vampiros parecían suicidas, y estúpidamente valientes, quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a crear a un niño inmortal tan cerca de Volterra, tan cerca de nosotros, los Vulturis.

Demetri: vamos a matar algunos vampiros, eso sí que sube el ánimo — dijo impaciente, bueno debo admitirlo, como Vulturis, nos encantaba matar…

Lo sé, después de que me atrasara demasiado con este capítulo quizás esperaron un capitulo de mejor calidad o más largo, pero últimamente he tenido problemas de imaginación y no he podido escribir, pero ya era mucho tiempo, así que me decidí actualizar, aunque sea un poco.

Además quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, en especial a:

utawarerumono94: muchas gracias por el apoyo y por recomendar este fic y he aquí el capitulo 5 dedicado en especial a tu persona

Ahora si me despido mis queridos lectores

Besos y abrazos

Catlyn


End file.
